


A Meeting After Lunch

by vega_voices



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vega_voices/pseuds/vega_voices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“First you patronize me down on my turf by reminding me that you’re the Press Secretary and then you bring up your ex-girlfriend? Are you really trying to piss me off? I can handle you throwing your job around but Brenda makes me want to hit the practice range with a picture of her on the target.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting After Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially written for simplekndofgirl who, for the record, I adore. Her friendship came out of nowhere and at a perfect time. I am also so very glad that I got her hooked onto West Wing because now she loves CJ. See how easy life is when everyone just does what I tell them to? And yes, simplekndofgirl, you will notice that there is an overlying title to this. This will be at least a mini-series. Consider this little tidbit a photograph of CJ and Gina’s life. Eventually, there will be a whole scrapbook to look through.

**Title:** A Meeting After Lunch  
 **Series:** Silent Legacy  
 **By:** vegawriters  
 **Fandom:** The West Wing  
 **Pairing:** CJ Cregg/Gina Toscano  
 **Rating:** Teen. Alas, no porn in this.  
 **Timeframe:** Six Meetings Before Lunch  
 **Original Note:** This was initially written for simplekndofgirl who, for the record, I adore. Her friendship came out of nowhere and at a perfect time. I am also so very glad that I got her hooked onto West Wing because now she loves CJ. See how easy life is when everyone just does what I tell them to? And yes, simplekndofgirl, you will notice that there is an overlying title to this. This will be at least a mini-series. Consider this little tidbit a photograph of CJ and Gina’s life. Eventually, there will be a whole scrapbook to look through.  
 **New Note:** This was dragged up out of the abyss of the internet thanks to a post from thescurfofworse on tumblr.  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, CJ and Gina are not mine. I do wish they were. But, if they were, they would still be beyond my control because The West Wing is sadly long gone. I do not make money for this, but I do have fun playing with them.

 **Summary:** _“First you patronize me down on my turf by reminding me that you’re the Press Secretary and then you bring up your ex-girlfriend? Are you really trying to piss me off? I can handle you throwing your job around but Brenda makes me want to hit the practice range with a picture of her on the target.”_

**You've seen it in the movies  
And you've heard it on the street  
Craving the affection  
Your blood is full of heat  
~Melissa Ethridge (Silent Legacy)** __

CJ collapsed into her chair and put her head into her hands.

Gina, I’m the Press Secretary.

No shit, Sherlock. It wasn’t like Gina didn’t work in the building or anything. Or have an intimate knowledge of the workings of the President’s Senior Staff. Or, you know, share her bed.

With a groan, CJ tried to turn her attention to her e-mail. But instead of focusing on the responses to any one of three hundred reporters who needed attention, she read, and re-read, the e-mail from Brenda before banging her head into her desk a couple of times. Really, the day had to get better, right?

A quick click and the e-mail had been trashed, but she was still left with the problem that Gina was owed a huge apology – flowers, wine, and candlelight would definitely have to be part of the package.

“I’m sorry.”

It wasn’t her voice that had uttered the words so she looked up in confusion. There, in the doorway stood the very object of her inner diatribe. What the hell was she doing apologizing? “Gine, you were doing your job. I should apologize for being so condescending.”

Her lover had _that_ look on her face; the half-smirk coupled with a half-cocked shoulder. She wasn’t mad. In anything, she was more amused than the situation warranted. “I just figure you like saying that you’re the Press Secretary. It’s a trip for you. Did you actually see me looking mad when you left?”

“You wanted me to go through a FBI photo album of teenage Nazis.”

“You take your breaks your way, I take mine my way.” The laugh finally escaped Gina’s lips and she stepped into the office, kicking the door shut behind her. “It’s okay, really. You really were just doing your job. We knew something like this would happen eventually. Remember the night I kissed you? You spent ten minutes telling me why “us” was a stupid idea in the first place.” She plunked down on the couch and put her feet up on the closest chair.

CJ chuckled. “I still have that list you know.”

“Is it the same list you read to Danny Concannon?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because a- you are a lesbian, so you shouldn’t mind that I’m one too and b – you aren’t a reporter.”

“Are you sure that Danny isn’t a lesbian? He does like women.”

“He’s too scruffy. Any lesbian with any weight shaves the chin hairs.”

“Oh shut up.” Gina dissolved into laughter and CJ joined her on the couch. After a minute, she reached over to take her hand.

“I got an e-mail from Brenda today.”

“All right,” Gina’s voice held a tone of mock-warning. “First you patronize me down on my turf by reminding me that you’re the Press Secretary and then you bring up your ex-girlfriend? Are you really trying to piss me off? I can handle you throwing your job around but Brenda makes me want to hit the practice range with a picture of her on the target.”

“I’m trying to tell you something.”

Gina rolled her eyes. “What does the Lesbian of the Year want?”

“To get back together again.”

“That’s what you’re trying to tell me?”

CJ heard the hitch in the other woman’s voice and squeezed her fingers. “No. No, Gine. “Well, yes, that’s what I’m trying to tell you but not for the reason of me wanting to get back together with her.”

“Good.” Gina took a breath, “Cause you know, she just wants to do it to find a way to out you and make you the poster child for being out at work.”

“I know.”

“You … do?”

“Yeah. And get that look off your face, Gine. Brenda can kiss my ass. I have no desire to be the WLC’s token dyke.”

“So why did you bring her up?” For the first time since this conversation began downstairs, Gina actually sounded exasperated. “Other than to goad me into a fight I didn’t feel like having.”

“Because she’s on my mind and it’s irritating and today’s the first time since we got together that our jobs have interfered with our life together.”

“Our jobs haven’t interfered, CJ. Not really. And it’s not like we didn’t know that we wouldn’t have to deal with each other from time to time in the workplace.” Gina looked at her, waiting.

“It would be easier if I was at the WLC.”

“No it wouldn’t.”

“Why?”

“Because you’d still be with Brenda.”

CJ laughed softly and leaned over to kiss her. It was a simple kiss, but it meant more than many of the stolen, passionate moments they’d had in this office. With this kiss, clothes stayed in place and hands didn’t wander, but a promise of loyalty was made. She sighed as they pulled apart and she stroked Gina’s cheek tenderly. “I really am sorry I was an idiot down there.”

“I really am sorry that Zoey has to come before the two of us.”

CJ shook her head, “The President has to come before the two of us.”

“You have a point.”

“You know something?” CJ asked.

“What’s that?”

“We abandon hope of any kind of a traditional relationship when we walk in these doors.”

“That door?” Gina checked a thumb at the closed office door. “Cause, really, that is true. You are hardly traditional, Ceej.”

“You’re impossible.”

“You love me anyway, right?”

CJ grinned broadly at the sudden look of panic on Gina’s face. For her part, she was just relieved that Gina had said it first. “I do.” CJ placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. “I do.”


End file.
